User blog:Wachowman/Epic Rap Battles Of History Ed Edd and Eddy vs Three Stooges
Hey, I made a fan made Hey, I might be making more Hey, I got Phil to help me with I've and Coupe to help with another Hey, Enjoy this rap ^_^ Note Ed and Curly is in Bold Larry and Edd (Double D) is in Italic Moe and Eddy are in normal When all are rapping together is in CAPS Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY ED EDD AND EDDY VS THE THREE STOOGES BEGIN Ed's verse one ED, EDD AND EDDY IN THE HOUSE, WE'RE GUNNA WIN, Look at the Big Picture, Show that you're bigger Dorks than Kevin! You wanna see who's the better Trio? We will leave you in awe, But in this we'll beat you hard, IT'LL LITERALLY BREAK YOUR JAW! Hit you with a 2 by 4, give you bigger headaches then your brain cancer, You think the stooges will live on? We can easily say no is the answer. You think that you're funny? You guys would've died sooner in reality, It also would explain that Curly's name is the meaning of all of your Sexuality. Stooges verse 1 Oh what is this? Is the three copies of us, Who think they're all famous, but aren't even a big fuss. Your times is over, we won't end, we're a trio like no other, But for now we'll just beat you down, so call us Eddy's brother. Your scams won't trick us! Do you think that we're fools? At least when we grew up we weren't bullied in school. And what's so special about that Nazz girl, you guys treat her like a queen, And your animation, oh man! It's the worst I've ever seen Ed's verse 2 What was that? A rap? We'll hit You in your Cul-De-Sacks, So cut the crap, shut your traps, you being legends my ass. You want more? We got scams galore! You'll end up with Kanker Sores, We'll win this for sure, before, you guys get kicked out of you house because you're poor. Speaking of Poor, why don't you guys gets jobs? Are you that lazy? We Hate you worse than birds, and your rhymes stink worse than gravy. We'll burn you worst than Butter Toast, and that's just the least we can do, But unlike us, cause you're all lonely, YOUR FRIENDS ARE NOT HERE TO HELP YOU! Stooges verse 2 Why I Outta, calm down Moe, it seems we have to keep dissin', But Larry, I thought we won this when the announcer said Begin. Guess these guys haven't had enough, but when it comes to them, no one gives a fuck, Well since they seem to not shut up, you know us, WE DON'T GIVE UP! You three mashed together have to same IQ as Plank, And the percent chance of you winning this, will be the same as money in your bank. You guys are always confident and cheap, but you can't win with that ego, Let's go back to Jersey boys, tell everyone how we beat this Dork trio. WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DEICDE EPIC RAP, BATTLE OF.....HISTORY Who Won? Ed Edd and Eddy Moe Larry and Curly Category:Blog posts